Jun Onna
Jun Onna is a 2018 introduced OC. He's the son of the Snow Woman from a Japanese folktale with many different tellings. He knows each of them, but plans to follow the same one as his mother. His allegiances to Ever After High are somewhat unknown. His best friend appears to be a rebel, while he seems to act royal sometimes... but other times, not so much. It's currently unknown what his goals are. ''Character 'Personality' Jun is something of an oddball. On one hand, he's sweet-hearted, positive and likely one of the most caring people in the school. But on the other, he can also be cold-hearted, rude, and incredibly pushy and nosy. This split in personality becomes understandable when one understands how he was raised, and that his siblings aren't much different. He doesn't take many things seriously, and has a light-hearted approach to life in general. One of the few things he takes to heart is his friendship with Summer, but otherwise, he seems to float on through life without a care in the world. He always sees the bright side, even if there's not one to be seen. He's not fully human, so things such as death and disease have always escaped his understanding, and he doesn't quite realise the full weight of them (unlike Summer). His boundaries are... well... non-existent. While he can't touch others, he is very open about things, and rudely thinks that he deserves the same in return. It's something he's gradually learning otherwise, but he is still often nosy in other people's business, and likes to have a hand in everything. He hates feeling left out. A lot of his rudeness comes from how he was raised, and in some ways, it can't be helped. He was raised in a way to try and not let his destiny affect him the same way it affected his mother. 'Interests' :''Fashion :Fireworks :Hair Styling :Ice Skating :Snow :Summer (The season, not the person) 'Appearance' One who has never been held down by gender norms is Jun. While his best friend may embrace her femininity, Jun never embraced either side and can often be seen just wearing whatever he wants. Often he can be seen in thick clothing with lots of layers, which means people can easily bump into him or touch him on the arm or such without Jun accidentally freezing their hand or something, but from time to time, he likes to wear something more delicate. Either way, he enjoys wearing a wide arrange of clothes. One day he might enjoy a skirt and leggings with a flow-y top, the next, he might be decked out in a big cozy jacket and combat boots and trousers. No matter what though, he looks good. His hair is also part of his expression. While he keeps his hair long, he always has a fun time styling it in the morning, and is often the biggest task to tackle. Sometimes he keeps it simple, other times he likes going all out. He's a little restricted since it's not as easy to do his own hair as someone else's, but he enjoys it nonetheless. Very rarely does he have his hair unstyled. ''Fairytale – The Snow Woman :''Main Article: The Snow Woman 'How do they feel about their story?' Just as Jun's stance is unknown, it's very difficult to understand where his feelings lie about his story. In some ways, he doesn't seem bothered. He goes along without caring, and talks about his story cheerfully. Other times, he sees the child of Teramichi, and he goes quiet. He isn't sure how he feels about his destiny either. He was raised in such a way that his mother was trying to help him disconnect from his emotions and not feel mortal things as strongly, such as death, but as he's stood by Summer, these two views have come into conflict. Before Ever After High, he would have said he totally fine with his destiny and that all things must happen for a reason. After meeting Summer though, and learning about her and their stories, he's no longer sure. He's not entirely a Rebel, but he's not a Royal, nor Neutral, nor Roybel. He doesn't align with anyone and is still trying to discover what he wants to do. ''Gallery'' Kira_jundesign.jpg|Design Ideas by me Category:Japanese Category:Jun Onna Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Snow Woman Category:Neutrals